dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ashida Mana
Perfil thumb|250px|Ashida Mana *'Nombre:' 芦田愛菜 (あしだ まな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ashida Mana *'Apodos:' Mana-cha (まなちゃん) *'Profesión:' Actriz y ex-Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Sello discográfico:' Universal Music LLC *'Agencia:' Jobbykids Dramas *Manpuku (NHK, 2018-2019) *Haruko no Ningyo (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) *OUR HOUSE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Rugged! (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Hana-chan no Misoshiru (はなちゃんのみそ汁) (NTV, 2014) *Marumo no Okite: Special 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gin Nikan (NHK, 2014) *Ashita, Mama ga Inai (NTV, 2014) *Beautiful Rain (Fuji TV, 2012) *Alice in Liar Game (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) ep.1,6-10 *Marumo no Okite SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Shinen no Mayoigo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kono Sekai no Katasumi ni (NTV, 2011) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.1 *Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011) *Sayonara Bokutachi no Youchien (NTV, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Toilet no Kamisama (TBS, 2011) *Mother (NTV, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! (TBS, 2010) ep.3 *Ketto! Rojinto (WOWOW, 2009) *ABC Short Movie 2. Bokenmama (TV Asahi, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Ame ni Negai wo tema para Beautiful Rain (Fuji TV, 2012) *''Maru Maru Mori Mori! junto a Suzuki Fuku '' tema para Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011) Películas *Children of the Sea / Kaijuu no Kodomo (2019) voz de Azumi Ruka *Pokémon the Movie: Everyone's Story (2018) *Yamada Takayuki in 3D (2017) *The Round Table (2014) *Hana's Miso Soup (2014) *Kujikenaide (2013) *Pacific Rim (2013) *The Floating Castle (2012) *Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess (2012)'' voz de Princess Mana'' *Liar Game: Reborn (2012) *Magic Tree House (2012)'' voz de Annie'' *Usagi Drop (2011) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *Ghost (2010) *Looking up at the Half-Moon (2010) *Confessions (2010) Temas para Anime *''Zutto Zutto Tomodachi'' tema para Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess (2012) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 327 Programas de Radio *Nippon BS's (JOLF) “Children's Day Special – Ashida Mana's Favorite Songs” (2011) Anuncios *'2018:' Suntoryfoods Limited *'2017:' Yamazaki Baking Company *'2017:' ポッ拳 POKKÉN TOURNAMENT *'2017:' K-Opticom *'2017:' Lion Corporation "hadakara" *'2017:' WASEDA ACADEMY *'2014:' government public relations *'2014:' KOIKE-YA *'2014:' Higashimaru Shoyu *'2013:' SUBARU *'2012:' Canon IVIS *'2011:' Sogo & Seibu *'2011-2012:' Bourbon Corporation *'2011:' Thermos K.K. *'2011:' Aderans Company *'2011-2012:' Seven & i Holdings *'2011:' Canon PIXUS *'2011-2013:' Nissin Foods *'2011:' KAGOME *'2011:' Kao Attack *'2011:' Sanyo Homes *'2011:' TOMY COMPANY *'2011:' aiko *'2011-2012:' KOBEYA BAKING CO. *'2011-2017:' SHOGAKUKAN *'2011:' INAX *'2010-2015:' Nivel 5 *'2010:' Hanamaruki Foods *'2010-2015:' Ito-Yokado Co. *'2009:' Osaka Gas *'2009:' Duskin Co. *'2009:' Yazuya Co. *'2008:' AMATO PHARMACEUTICAL Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' Digital Singles DVD's *First Concert ~Winter Wonderland~ (ファーストコンサート　~ウィンターワンダーランド~) (6-Marzo-2013) Reconocimientos *'2011 4th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Mother *'2011 34th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie del Año por Ghost *'2011 54th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Best Newcomer por Usagi Drop *'2011 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz por Marumo no Okite *'2011 69th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Marumo no Okite *'2010 3rd Tokyo Drama Awards, Festival:' Premio Especial por Mother *'2010 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Mother *'2010 65th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer por Mother Curiosidades *'Educación:' Keio Chutobu Junior High School. *'Aficiones:' El monociclo y la lectura. *Puede leer 60 libros en un mes. *En Sayonara Bokutachi no Youchien, se convirtió en la protagonista más joven en la historia de la televisión japonesa. *Se convirtió en la presentadora de radio más joven de todos los tiempos en el programa de radio de Nippon BS (JOLF), llamado “Children's Day Special – Ashida Mana's Favorite Songs”, el 5 de mayo de 2011. Después debutó en la octava posición en las listas semanales de Oricon, convirtiendo a Mana Ashida en el artista más joven, a los 7 años y 5 meses de edad, para tener un álbum en el top 10. *Mana es la artista solista más joven en clasificarse en las listas TOP10 semanales de Oricon a los 7 años y 4 meses de edad, rompiendo el récord anterior de 13 años establecido por Kumiko Goto en 1987. *El 27 de diciembre de 2012, realizó su primer concierto en solitario en el Curian Shinagawa General Citizen Hall en Tokio. *Ashida reveló en un entrevista que es fan de AKB48 y del grupo Kpop KARA. *Hizo la voz al japonés del personaje Agnes en las películas Despicable Me (2010-2013). *Ashida hizo su debut en Hollywood interpretando el papel de la joven Mako Mori en la película de Pacific Rim (2013). Ella audicionó para el papel en octubre de 2011, cuando según informes impresionó a los jueces con su rica expresividad. *Apareció en una edición de Celebrity Kids de la versión japonesa del programa Who Wants to Be a Millionaire el 2 de enero de 2013. Ella ganó el primer premio, ¥ 1,000,000, y se convirtió en el ganador del premio más joven en la franquicia Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje "Little Red-Haired Girl" de la película The Peanuts Movie (2015). *Tuvó un período de hiatus entre 2016 y 2017 para dedicarse a su escuela. Enlaces *Perfil (JobbyKids) *Sitio Oficial (Universal Music) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ashida Mana.jpg 20111101 ashidamana-600x844.jpg Ashida Mana 2.jpg Ashida Mana 3.jpg Ashida Mana 4.jpg Ashida Mana 5.jpg Ashida Mana 6.jpg Ashida Mana 7.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante